Swimming pool maintenance requires frequent cleaning of debris which ordinarily rests on the bottom of the pool. To this end pool owners and maintenance personnel will occasionally vacuum the pool using a long corrugated plastic hose (about 30-50' in length) which is carried to the pool and attached to the powered poolside skimmer vacuum inlet to draw water and debris through the hose whereby it may be removed from the pool by the pool filter or traps. Vacuum hoses are typically quite light in weight for easy portability but are very unwieldy due to their excessive length and tendency to uncoil.
An economical carrier is required which is capable of being rapidly affixed around a coiled hose while the hose is resting on the ground or pool deck and which can easily be stored in one's pocket while not in use and without disturbing the ability of the carrier to function as intended.